


Frank Wants to Get Off at Midnight, Basically

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello?” He asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He got ragged breathing and a raspy, “Hi — mm,” in reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Wants to Get Off at Midnight, Basically

**Author's Note:**

> hi i literally wrote this in like, half an hour. under 600 words, i believe. just a quick one for you to read before you go to bed or something, bc who doesnt enjoy those?

Gerard’s phone rang at around twelve thirty at night. Gerard had already been passed out by then for some reason - he usually was up until two in the morning on weekends.

 

Gerard’s pale arm emerged from under his duvet, hand scattering and knocking over bottles of water and _Advil_ before finding his phone. He pulled it under the covers.

 

Gerard winced at the brightness, and quickly pressed answer, not giving enough shits to check the caller I.D.

 

“Hello?” He asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He got ragged breathing and a raspy, “Hi — mm,” in reply.

 

“Frank?” Gerard asked, and his voice reflected a dull confusion. “It’s nearly, like, one. Is something wrong?”

 

“Yeah, keep talking,” Frank said, and Gerard’s eyes widened before going back to their regular state because his phone was still lit from holding it far from his ear. 

 

“Frank, what the hell, please don’t tell me you’re—”

 

“Oh, _fuck yeah,_ so hot,”

 

“I’m not even saying anything—”

 

“Gonna come—”

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me, at least let me get my hand down my pants first. Was this all you fucking wanted?” Gerard sighed, running a hand through his hair and tugging, dropping his phone on his face.

 

“ _Ugh,_ fuck, I stopped for you— _please,_ put your hand down there, I can’t, it hurts,” Frank was whining at this point, and Gerard sighed as he stuffed his hand in his boxers, which were a pink plaid, tight and just so happened to be Frank’s favourite.

 

“Wearing those boxers,” Gerard commented, and grinned when he heard Frank’s moan.

 

“ _Gerard_ , can I continue? I _need_ it—”

 

“Yes, baby, Jesus Christ,” Gerard said as he lazily jerked himself off. He hadn’t touched himself for four nights in a row, and that was kind of a lot in his books. He didn’t care if it was nearing one in the morning, it was Frank, and it was an orgasm. Who was he to turn this down?

 

“‘Kay— _okay, okay okay whoa_ Gerard, wanna eat you out—”

 

“What the fuck?” Gerard asked, laughing and moaning and fucking his own hand because Frank was a half hour walk away.

 

“Yeah— you know, get all up in there and make you moan and - and scream because I can and I’d get off to that,” Frank spluttered, and Gerard could imagine his hips jerking as he came right there. But he didn’t. He just thought of it.

 

“Mhm— okay, think about it. You’re eating me out, and I’m all, ‘Fuck, yeah, oh _God,_ Frank!’” Gerard moaned loudly, and Frank was swearing like a sailor on the other end of the line, and Gerard swore he could actually _hear_ him jerking himself. The skin. The sound.

 

He briefly wondered who was home and who was sleeping before thumbing the head of his own cock.

 

Who did he care, anyways.

 

“Fuck,” Gerard swore, and moved his hand faster, ripping the covers off to let some cool air in, mewling over the sounds coming from his phone, “Frank,”

 

“Uh huh,” Frank murmured, “ _Uh huh,_ ” And Gerard shut his eyes, sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he came, it hitting the inside of his boxers. He stopped. He listened to Frank finish himself off as he himself gasped and kept any noises to a bare minimum.

 

Frank didn’t know Gerard had already came. “Come on, oh God, _Gerard,_ ” Until he came himself, and realized Gerard was just—

 

Not saying anything.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you come?” Frank asked.

 

“Duh,” Gerard responded.

 

“Okay.”

 

They stayed silent.

 

“Goodnight?” Frank asked again.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

They hung up. 

 

_New picture message_

 

Gerard smiled.


End file.
